1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to ornamental devices and more particularly to an appliance which is designed to generate a dancing flame to achieve a desirable ornamental effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common form of a fire effect appliance is what is deemed a conversation pit. Generally, a conversation pit is a hole in the ground that is surrounded with rock or brick. Typical pits are around four feet in diameter. Wood is to be placed within the pit and when burning produces a desirable environment for people to gather around and engage in conversation. Prior to the present invention, it has not been known to utilize this same concept in conjunction with a table mounted appliance.
What is believed to be the closest prior art would be a cooking appliance which comprises a small -unit that would burn charcoal that could be placed on a table. However, the structure of the present invention is not intended to be used in cooking.
A main embodiment of a fire effect appliance which comprises a fire bowl which has an internal chamber. A diffusing device is placed within the internal chamber and rests on the fire bowl. A gas supply chamber is formed between the diffusing device and the fire bowl. A quantity of particulate matter substantially fills the internal chamber of the fire bowl covering the diffusing device. The particulate matter has a substantially level top surface. An opening is formed in the fire bowl with this opening connecting with the gas supply chamber. The opening is to connect with a source of flammable gas. As gas is supplied to the gas supply chamber and flows in conjunction with the diffusing device into the internal chamber and the gas becomes evenly dispersed throughout the particulate matter and when ignited produces a dancing flame effect on the top surface of the particulate matter.
A further embodiment of the present invention comprises the main embodiment being modified by the diffusing device comprising a plate.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the plate being defined as circular.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the diffusing plate having a centrally mounted protruding pin which is to fit within a hole formed within the fire bowl to quickly align in position the diffusing plate with this pin protruding from the bottom surface of the diffusing plate.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the main embodiment is modified by the appliance being mounted in conjunction with a table.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by there being formed a hole in the table and the fire bowl is mounted within the hole.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the main embodiment is modified by a gas bottle being mounted in conjunction with the fire bowl.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the main embodiment is modified by the fire bowl being mounted on a shroud with there being formed a gap area between the shroud and the fire bowl. An electrically operated fan is connected to the shroud to move air across the fire bowl and exteriorly of the fire bowl so that the appliance can also function as a heater.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the main embodiment is modified by the fire bowl being mounted on a freestanding stand which is to be located on a supporting surface.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the circular plate that is used as the diffusing means has a diameter that is within the range of fifty-seven to sixty percent of the largest diameter of the internal chamber of the fire bowl which produces an even disbursement of the gas through the particulate matter.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the particulate matter having a depth of between fourteen to eighteen percent of the largest diameter of the internal chamber of the fire bowl.